It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you
by FreyaaTigerlily
Summary: Anderberry!Siblings  What happenes when Rachel spills Blaine's deepest secret whilst in a fight with her younger Brother. How will Kurt React?    Sorry I suck at summaries- also, this is my first fic so please don't hate too much    Klaine- One Shot.


"…So, What are you guys going to sing in glee club next week? _I _obviously, was going to do Barbra…" Rachel Babbled on as the other two teens lounging on her bed tried to keep track of what she was saying, which was proving to be quite difficult (unsurprisingly).

"Rachel! Have you been in my room again!" I voice yelled from down the hallway, cutting Rachel off mid-sentence. She Sighed.

"_No, _Blaine!"

"Well I'm pretty sure you have, because I can't find my-"

"Ask Dad! I'm _busy"_ She said, annoyed.

"Well I already did but-" Blaine stopped as he came bursting into Rachel's room

"_Oh. _I didn't realise Kurt was here… a-and Mercedes of course" He added quickly

"Yes. Not that it's any of your _business, _but we're trying to have a private sleepover, and they won't want you here so please kindly **get the hell out of my room!**"

"You didn't want to invite _me _to your girly sleepover?" he asked, sarcastically.

"That's it! I'm telling Mom!"

Blaine quickly moved from the doorway to sit next to Kurt and Mercedes on the bed

"So, what're you guys talking about then?

"_Moooomm! Blaine's being an ass and won't get out of my room, he's embarrassing me in front of my friends" _She called desperately

"Anything interesting?" Blaine continued, ignoring his sister.

"Um not much really" Mercedes replied, unsure of what to say.

"Oh_, _absolutely_ nothing, _Blaine_" _Rachel Said in a voice full of sarcasm "Just your _HUGE _crush on-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RACHEL" Blaine leapt up from the bed, cheeks slightly pink, unsure of what to say, because he had been almost sure that Rachel would never go _there._

"Oh just because little Blainers over here has a huge crush on Kurt!" She forced out before Blaine could stop her, quite proud of herself. Both Kurt and Mercedes we're confused by this, questioning whether Rachel had made this up or not, but by the humiliated look of Blaine's face, it certainly didn't seem like it. Blaine froze. Had Rachel actually said that? She _knew_ that that was a sensitive topic, something he was insecure about. He'd never told anyone else about it and had kept the leering to a minimal for fear that someone would notice.

He made a quick exit for it, and slammed the door behind him; but not quick enough for the other three teens not to notice the tears brimming at the sides of his eyes.

"Rachel! How could you do that? You made him _cry_!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Rachel defiantly hadn't been expecting _that_ kind of a reaction. I mean, It was just a crush right? Yeah, she felt bad now, but she hadn't _known _he took it that seriously! Kurt, on the other hand, was still in shock; it _did _kind of make sense, but he still couldn't imagine someone having a crush on _him_ of all people! He didn't even know Blaine that well; he'd only seen him on holidays and some weekends when Blaine had been back from his boarding school in Westerville. Even then he had spent all his time with Rachel, only ever passing Blaine on the stairs or sitting next to him at the dinner table. He had never considered having feelings for Blaine before, only now he thought about it, he could see that Blaine was sweet and kind, and smart and funny, and… _attractive. _

"What are you doing? Are you thinking about it? Oh my god you _are _thinking about it!" Rachel suddenly cut him out of his thoughts.

"Oh my god, do you like him back?" Mercedes asked; Kurt hesitated "YOU _DO_ LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!"

"WHAT." Rachel sounded horrified. "I- No! Well, I- I don't know" Mercedes started squealing and jumping around like an over-obsessed fan-girl. "I _mean"_ Kurt continued "I was just thinking about him as an _option." _ "_Option_! OPTION! He's my _brother _Kurt! He is _**NOT **_an 'option'" Rachel yelled.

"Well you're dating _MY _brother!"

"That-That's different."

"HOW!"

"Well, well at least me and Finn are the same age! Blaine's just a kid!"

"He _is_ almost 17 Rachel" Mercedes interjected

"EXACTLY! And Kurt's almost 19!" Rachel continued, still furious at the idea of Kurt liking Blaine back.

Their discussion was soon interrupted by a quiet knocking at the door. "Just wanted to let you know that, uh, dinner's ready" Rachel's father said awkwardly. They sat there for a few seconds before attempting to move towards the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt extremely awkward at the dinner table. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. He was going to kill Rachel. He couldn't bare to think how Kurt must of felt after he had left and how awkward his and the girl's conversation must have been, or maybe they all just sat there and laughed at him instead. He nearly <em>jumped<em> as he felt the touch of someone grab his hand. He turned to see the Kurt had sat to him, moved their chairs a little closer (without anyone noticing, thankfully) and had entwined their hands under the table. He looked up at Kurt, who was biting his lip and smiling back. And he just knew, knew that Kurt wasn't having a laugh, or being friendly, or even trying to lead him on, only to drop him when he had his hopes up. He knew that Kurt _genuinely _wanted to be with him. He exhaled with relief a lot louder than he had intended, which got them a look, and then a knowing smirk from Mercedes. Luckily Rachel, who apparently had completely forgotten their previous conversation, and had switched to a topic revolving much more around her, seemed to be oblivious to all of this. Sure she was a pain in the ass a lot of the time, but Blaine knew she would come round soon… hopefully. That was, if he and Kurt even lasted, god that had been dating, what, 5 minutes, if that. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself there. All he knew what that right now, he was happy; and he wanted it to stay that way. So if it was Kurt that was making him feel like this, then he was going to try to make this last as long as possible.


End file.
